Chauncey
Chauncey (ベビーラ Bebīra in Japanese) is the third Portrait Ghost that Luigi encounters and is the first boss of Luigi's Mansion. He is the son of Neville and Lydia and the younger brother of Henry and Orville. According to what his father wrote in his diary, Chauncey is quite skilled in scaring people, and there is a chance that he is more talented in this than Henry and Orville are. Biography and Combat When Luigi first found Chauncey in the Nursery, located in the first area, the ghost was sleeping. In order to wake him, Luigi used his trusty vacuum to rock the rocking horse nearby. Chauncey then tried to "play" with Luigi by sending three teddy bears at the green plumber. These bears can be sucked up and won't come back causing Chauncey to try to punch the player. In an attempt to be a big meanie to the baby, Luigi used his Poltergust to capture a ball next to the crib and shoot it back at Chauncey. But, this turned out to be a bad move, as Chauncey became upset over his "owie," complained about Luigi being bigger than him, and ordered Luigi to become tiny, shrinking him and beginning the main, final phase of the fight. The green-capped hero landed in Chauncey's crib, miniature-sized, now staring at a huge Spoiled Baby (much to his (Luigi) dismay)! Soon, with his menacing rattle, Chauncey directed three gigantic rocking horses at the plumber, one by one, causing five HP of damage for each hit, then six large balls rained down onto the crib, causing two HP of damage for each hit. Five of the balls were ruined, but one was the same one and in the same condition as the one that Luigi hit Chauncey with in the Nursery. Luigi took the opportunity to suck the ball before it disappeared and redirect it back to Chauncey, now making him vulnerable. However, as the plumber was still small, Luigi would not capture Chauncey in one try. After his failure, the baby would romp around the crib, damaging Luigi ten HP if he was caught in his path. It would take three or four tries to capture the Spoiled Baby, after which Luigi would earn a special key, breaking the seal on the first floor so the plumber could explore it in his search for Mario. Physical Appearance Chauncey has a yellow baby gown that fits around his tail. He also has a white bib with a pink trim and sucks on a yellow pacifier. He's always carrying a pink rattle as well. His head is oval shaped and he has a slightly square chin. Chauncey's skin is blue and his eyes are yellow. He has a small tuft of sea green hair on his head. Names in Other Languages Frames Image:Chauncey_Bronze.png| Bronze Frame Image:Chauncey_Silver.png| Silver Frame Image:Chauncey_Gold.png| Gold Frame Chauncey's Appearence.png|Chauncey's appearance Videos Trivia *Chauncey is the only ghost with green hair, while other ghosts have different hair colors. *Before he is captured, the chandelier in the Foyer falls down upon being walked under, and, when it hits the floor, a cry similar to the one Chauncey himself would make (or a laugh) can be heard. After Chauncey is captured and safely in his painting, this trap mysteriously stops; it is presumed that Chauncey was therefore powering the devious chandelier by unknown means. *In the Nursery, pictures of a small human child similar in appearance to what one may expect a living Chauncey to look like can be seen lining the walls and drawers. While these pictures can be assumed to depict Chauncey before his death, such an assumption is contradicted by the fact that Chauncey's profile lists him as born as a ghost. However, he could not have been born a ghost if he was one year old at his death. Also, if he was born a ghost, then he could not be 1, unless he was "born a ghost" a year before the events of the game. *He is the youngest of all the ghosts with known ages. *When you check on his heart on your Game Boy Horror, you see him saying "Horsey...rocky...horsey..." in his sleep. That means he is dreaming about either his rocking horse, or someone "playing" (Unfair fighting) with him. **Chauncey also allows his heart to be unchecked, making him an irregularity among the boss ghosts in the game. However, Chauncey's heart cannot be checked in his giant phase. *He is the only Human-Like boss Ghost *Chauncey is similar to Jojora from the game Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga, as they at first invite the character to play, but the scene escalates to a fight or brawl. However, Chauncey does not use living friends, only using animated objects such as the Rocking Horses and the balls, while when she and the heroes (Mario and Luigi) fight, Jojora has allies. Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Portrait Ghosts Category:Enemies Category:Ghosts Category:Special Ghosts Category:Villains Category:Area 1 Portrait Ghosts Category:Males Category:Babies Category:Blue Ghosts